keeperversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rei Koyanagi
Rei Koyanagi was a participant in the First Nonary Game. Appearance Rei has light grey (dyed) hair and bright green eyes. He sports a lankier build, but not to the point where he looks physically unhealthy. He also has a mole underneath his right eye. Personality Rei doesn't really have much of an opinion on most things, but he tends to do the right thing just because it's the easiest thing. He could be outwardly manipulative and a bad person, but it takes a lot of effort and micromanaging to do that, and he'll probably never have the spoons to be like that unless he really wants something. He also believes that he's above most people, not because he believes he's a "god", he just believes that he was born better than most people. Because of that, he thinks that if anyone really wants to be his friend/be in a relationship with him, they should put him at the center of their world since he’s just so important. Rei has a habit of appraising the people around him, determining if they’re worth anything. He sort of feels like life is just empty and the only thing that makes it worth living are temporary things, like parties and hot girls and money since he’s above everyone. Because of that emptiness, he believes that everyone is pretending just like him. He really just wants to be successful but not do any of the work needed for it, so he just slacks off and leeches off his parents. He doesn't usually interact with others because he gets annoyed easily, but he does if he feels like he has to/will get something out of it. His parents never taught him discipline or punished him for his bad behaviors-- That's the root cause of his arrogant view on things he enjoys solitude and moving along in life at his own pace. His mannerisms and behaviors aren’t as bad and dysfunctional as they used to be because of his current girlfriend, who’s actually shown him patience and acceptance despite how strange he can be. She tries to encourage him to get better instead of continuing with his current lifestyle. This is the main reason why he’s able to get along with others at all. He doesn’t cause problems because he usually doesn’t reach out to people for social interaction, but he gets annoyed by loud characters very easily. He gets angry easily and tries to start physical fights if the source of the anger doesn’t leave/stop. Otherwise, if he actually gets along with someone he’ll actively try and talk about his interests and confide in them. Backstory SOON The First Nonary Game SOON Trivia * He has a large fear of heights and being carried. He’s also scared of the thought of dying unsatisfied, or not being remembered after he dies. His fear of heights and being carried comes from the abuse he suffered from his father. He won’t panic over heights, but being carried will definitely set him off. Being carried over heights would be even worse. Category:Characters created by Lucian